1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel stapler which comprises a magnifying window for a scale and a magnifying window for staples. The windows located in a cover made from transparent synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional stapler, a controller sliding along the scale of the base is mounted to constantly maintain the binding position. To fix the binding position, manual operation of the controller is needed every time, and to make an additional controller means, the product cost is also increased. Whether staples remain in the magazine cannot be determined in the conventional stapler without opening it.